Mute Arc
by destinyTail0
Summary: What if Jaune Arc couldn't talk?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

* * *

"Jaune, don't walk too far!" A young woman with long, split hair yelled towards her son.

A blond boy ran through a crowd as his parents stood in a line. The woman felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her husband.

"Calm down, dear. Jaune's still a seven year old. That's normal for him." A middle aged man gave his wife a warm smile. The woman gave a sigh.

"I know, but can't I just go with him while you make the deposit?" The woman pleaded with her husband, trying to find an excuse to be with her child.

"Ah. Sorry, dear. The bank won't accept just me. We both have to be here. It's common policy." The man chuckled, rubbing his bald scalp.

"Well, it's ridiculous if you ask me..." The woman pouted, crossing her arms. "I could be teaching Jaune how to knit and sing right now."

"Now. Now. An Arc man doesn't need to know how to cook and clean. He needs to know how to fight! Besides, I already have plans to get him into Beacon." The man gave a gleaming grin.

"Next!" A voice yelled and a male exited the line ahead of them. The two moved with the line. The woman's eyes widened.

"Beacon!? Are you mad, Issac?!" The woman shrieked. "My Jaune won't be able to handle it!"

"Shh. Keep your voice down, dear. It's alright." Issac shushed his wife. "Jaune won't be training immediately. I'll give him time to grow, THEN I'll train him."

* * *

Jaune wandered aimlessly through the bank lobby. The people around him looked so tall. Is he the only kid here? In his mindless journey, being in awe with the unknown and enigmatic room he's in, he bumped into someone by accident. Jaune noticed he was in a shady part of the lobby.

"What the? Hey, it's a kid." Jaune heard a man said. The man had a scary metal mask and a dagger holstered behind him. He saw four other men beside the man he bumped into.

"Grab him. We'll use him as leverage. Let's do this. Quick and easy." Another man said. He looked the same as the other man, but with something Jaune never saw before. He held it in both arms and and it looked red.

Suddenly, Jaune was seized by the waist by the man with the dagger and heard a violent clack.

* * *

"Issac, I swear to dust if anything happens to our boy-" The woman demanded with venom.

"And I promise, Jacqueline. Jaune will grow up to be a fine-"

*Bang! Bang!*

"Nobody move! Down on the ground!" A hoarse voice screamed throughout the lobby. Everybody dropped to the floor, Issac and his wife included.

"Everybody stay down and nobody will get hurt." The same voice yelled, aiming his weapon towards the group.

"Get the lien." One of the men ordered the others. Three of them immediately rushed to the counters aiming their guns and knives at the attendants, demanding everything they got.

"Issac! Where's Jaune!?" Jacqueline whispered to Issac in panic. The two of them were somewhat hidden among the pile of frightened and scared people.

"Shh. Stay quiet." Issac replied. He slowly raised his head to get a look at the robbers. Three of them were grabbing the money. One scanned his rifle over everyone in the lobby, threatening to shoot if anyone moves. And one was holding... Issac's eyes widened.

"Jaune." Issac spat out in despair. Jacqueline assumed the worse. She shot up from the floor to see Jaune frozen in a robber's arms, his face emotionless in fear.

"Jaune! No!" She shrieked in desperation.

The man with the rifle snapped his aim at Jacqueline. The man with Jaune panicked and pulled his dagger against Jaune's throat. Jaune stopped breathing, in fear of what's next.

"Sit down!" The rifleman demanded. Issac quickly stood up also, holding up his hands.

"Easy! Easy!" Issac yelled. The lobby was quiet. The men at the counters peeked at 'a stupid man' before turning their attention back to the accountants behind the counter.

"Look. I just want my son back. Is that okay?" Issac asked the robber. Even though there's possibly no chance in them actually handing Jaune over, he had to try. Jaune had a knife to his throat; the situation was critical.

The rifleman eyed Issac and Jacqueline then to the man with Jaune. He turned back with a stern expression.

"Not until we're done here. Now get **down."** The man ordered them both. They did, but Jacqueline silently cried as she felt helpless. Issac's expression tensed. He comforted Jacqueline as he devised a plan.

'If only I have Crocea Mors...' Issac grimaced. 'I can't use aura either. Too many bystanders.'

Then a miracle happened.

"This is the police! Drop your weapons and surrender or we will shoot!" A megaphone shouted from the outside.

"Shoot! You got everything!?" The man with Jaune yelled at the three by the counter.

The three had full burlap sacks over the shoulder. One gave the thumbs up.

"Hey! We got it!" The man shouted to the rifleman. "Let's go!"

The rifleman nodded. He was about to move until an explosion occurred behind them.

Everyone on the floor screamed over the sudden noise. The three men with the sacks were closest to the explosion and the shockwave pushed them far into a wall.

The man with the rifle braced his eyes to see a young blond woman with a noble business uniform and glasses. She had a riding crop in her hand and she looked quite annoyed.

"Huntress." The rifleman scowled. "Don't come any closer! We have a hostage over-"

The rifleman turned to his partner with the kid, but widened his eyes in horror as the same partner's arms were empty. He saw his partner's head frozen in shock, staring at the floor. Then he saw what was in his hand, a bloodied dagger. He assumed the worse.

"I-didn't-mean-to.-I-didn't-mean-to.-I-didn't-mean-to.-I-didn't-mean-to." The man with the bloodied dagger whispered in terror. "I'm-sorry.-I'm-sorry.-I'm-sorry.-I'm-sorry.-I'm-sorry."

The huntress looked to where the rifleman and everyone else was staring at. She gasped in horror. A blond boy with a paled face and limp body was sprawled on the floor. A small puddle of blood pooled near where his throat was.

"Damn!" The rifleman cursed and ran up to his babbling teammate. They'll had to leave his unconscious partners behind. "Come on!" He grabbed his friend's arm with the dagger. It dropped with a cold ting on the marble floor. The huntress was about to act until...

"YOU B***!" A guttural cry broke the silence. The rifleman and his partner saw nothing else but a blur headed towards them. They felt their heads held by an iron grip. They saw nothing more as everything went black.

Issac stared at the two unconscious fools and their cracked imprints on the floor with eyes filled with white fire. His mind was filled with nothing but rage and anger. It took all of his paragon reasoning and years of training to realize what happened and refuse the notion of revenge. He snapped out of his clouded fury when he remembered...

"Jaune." He gasped. Issac whipped his head to see Jacqueline sobbing hysterically, holding... Issac still couldn't believe it. His son's eyes were half closed. His mouth and throat trickled blood. He kneeled before his wife at a loss and stared at Jaune's cold, dead eyes... looking back at him. Issac's eyes were one of surprise and hope, but then realized time was of the essence.

"Jacqueline! He's alive!" Issac screamed before seizing Jaune from her arms and dashing out of a nearby window, straight to the nearest clinic.

Everyone who recuperated looked at the window Issac crashed through, clinging on to the hope that a boy may live past this day.

"He's... alive?" Jacqueline perked with hope. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the huntress with a relieved look.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The bank's front door was smashed open, letting in several armed police.

A man in a cap and uniform with a megaphone walked in behind.

"Arrest them" He whispered to an officer.

The officer nodded and directed the rest of the men to round up the unconscious robbers. During the epilogue that unfolded, he turned attention to the civilians.

"Attention everyone! The situation is under control. Please exit the vicinity and continue your daily lives!" The official shouted, the megaphone amplifying his command. He noticed the blond huntress quickly escorting a woman out the lobby and lowered his speaker.

"Miss Glynda, may I ask what's the hurry?" The man inquired. Glynda looked up.

"This woman's child has been severely injured. She wishes to go to the nearest hospital. Her husband had already left with the child." Glynda explained. She tilted her head to the pool of red nearby. The man gasped in response when he realize what it was.

"O-of course. I'll gladly drive you there myself." The man turned to Jacqueline. "G'day madame. Officer Burns. Come along, we'll take my car. You must have a wonderful husband since he got out in a hurry." Jacqueline nodded.

The three came out of the bank to see news vans already piling up. Reporters were beckoning Officer Burns and Miss Glynda over. Burns tossed a pair of keys to Glynda.

"Get in the car. I'll be right back." Burns pointed to a nearby sedan. Glynda nodded and directed Jacqueline to the car Burns pointed out.

Mr. Burns walked up to the crowd of reporters only to be swamped from all side. Camera flashed started to blind him.

"Officer Burns! Officer Burns! Tell us! What happened here!?" One reporter yelled over the others. Burns cleared his throat.

"It is nothing but a simple bank robbery. There's been no reported casualties, but the numbers are not certain." This earned a major uproar and another encore of white lights.

"Officer Burns! Are you implying someone died!?" A reporter asked. The crowd went silent. Burns peeked back at the bank entrance. People were escorted out by his men. He honestly had a thought of weaseling his way out by pinning the shutterbugs on the victims, but that would just be a cruel move. He sighed.

"It is not certain, but the child may or may not live." Burns mentally kicked himself for accidentally spilling the beans.

"A child!?"

"Officer Burns! Where is this child?!"

"Is the child in a hospital!?"

"Officer Burns, how did the child get injured!?"

Officer Burns stopped himself right there. He doesn't know either. Maybe it's better that he didn't. As his men dragged the robbers in handcuffs, one of the reporters saw that they all wore a familiar set of clothing and yelled:

"Officer Burns! What are your opinions on the White Fang's recent radical policies?!" The others joined in the chaos.

"Is the White Fang really that desperate to use a child as a hostage!?"

"Is the government considering a consensus to wipe out the White Fang?!"

Burns froze. Are the White Fang really in a state where they'll try anything, including child hostages? Whatever the answer was, Burns certainly didn't have it.

"No further questions." He replied coldly as he weaved his way past the crowd towards his car, already running because of Glynda. He slid inside the car and drove off, ignoring the tantrums from the reporters.

"What did you say?" Glynda asked. She sat at the passenger seat while Jacqueline was in the back.

"Just the usual BS. They'll use anything these days." Burns turned a corner. "I'm pretty sure the hospital's five miles down. Did your husband use a car?" He said to Jacqueline. It was a few minutes of silence until she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Hey! Lady, what up!?" Burns stammered. Even Glynda was shocked.

"Oh. It's just..." Jacqueline took a second to catch her breath. "I doubt a car will ever beat my husband in a race." She wiped her eye. Burns and Glynda sweatdropped.

"But this is serious. So if you don't want your pretty little hat to end up 'somewhere special', **step on it.** My Jaune is in danger!" Jacqueline leered with a 'sweet' smile. The two felt a horrid aura emanating behind them.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Burns whimpered as he slammed the pedal. The car jerked forward as it sped through traffic.

Glynda sat silently on her seat, actually afraid of a civilian. She's a huntress for goodness sakes! She's supposed to mogul fear itself and yet she can't help but appreciate the powers of motherly instincts. Because she can certainly feel it from the back seat.

The car ride to the hospital was silent afterwards.

* * *

Issac bites his thumb as he watched from a one way mirror. The doctors were trying everything. IV lines, blood transfusions, and stitchings. Their tools in hand and on nearby tables were stained with red. Yet the doctors and nurses worked quickly to save the boy.

When Issac ran to the receptionist with Jaune in hand, she immediately paged anyone and everyone. It was not long until Jaune was rushed to the emergency room.

Now Issac can only watch the doctors work their magic. He heard a door open and felt a squeeze around his chest. His breath choked up.

"D-dear?" Issac gasped, trying to wiggle free. "A-air!" His lungs were met with the sweet embrace of fresh air.

"Sorry, honey." Issac saw his wife pressing her hand against the glass, watching the operation on the other side.

"How is he?" she asked.

"We don't know yet. The doctor said he looked like he lost too much blood, but they were all the more willing to give it a shot." Issac replied.

"Meaning you 'convinced' them?" Jacqueline looked over to her husband.

"Take a closer look at the doctor on the left." Issac pointed past the glass. He was right. The doctor in charge of the IV line had a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"Now, we can just wait and hope for the best..." Issac's serious tone returned.

Jacqueline said nothing as she stared blankly through the glass.

Hours past as Jaune's parents watched with no signs of fatigue. They were joined by Burns and Glynda later.

"How's the boy?" Burns queried. Glynda remained silent.

"It looks like they're finishing up." Issac said grimly. "Nothing but the final stitches. Then we'll know the answer."

The four suddenly heard the door open. They turned to see an old man with a mask for his mouth. Issac hurried over to him.

"What happened!? How's my son?!" Issac pleaded. Jacqueline gripped Issac's sleeves, bracing herself for the doctor's verdict. Burns and Glynda stood by for the answer themselves. The doctor coughed into his mask.

"The operation was a success. He's alive and well. You really came here quickly. If you hadn't, he truly would have died." The doctor chuckled.

The four of them were relieved. Jacqueline was almost close to crying in pure joy. Issac hooked his arm around his wife's waist with a proud smile. Glynda and Burns had their own smiles of relief.

"However..." The doctor said darkly. "There is one problem we came across."

Issac raised his brow and regained his serious tone. He somehow knew there would be a catch, but what would it be?

"What would that be?" He inquired.

"The boy's Larynx's vocal cords are completely severed. It's a miracle that he's even breathing without choking on his own blood." The doctor voiced his results. "I'm afraid the boy has lost the ability to speak altogether."

The four of them paled. Issac and Jacqueline couldn't believe what they were told, just absolutely speechless. Burns and Glynda looked between each other with concern. Issac took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Doctor. We greatly appreciate your help." Issac answered. The doctor nodded.

"Well, I must get going. We have a spare bed for your son. Expect him to fully recover in three to five months." The doctor waved goodbye and left the room with a door shut. Issac and Jacqueline remained silent with the news they received.

"I'm sincerely sorry!" Glynda broke the tranquility. The parents turned to her in response.

"Excuse me?" Jacqueline asked Glynda. Her eyes were showing signs of being bloodshot.

"It's my fault for your son's injury." Glynda explained, bowing her head. "If I hadn't blasted my way into the bank-"

"It's fine." was the reply. Glynda opened her emerald eyes in response.

"What?" Glynda said in disbelief. She saw the Arc parents with calm, warm smiles. "H-how can you be so calm and forgiving!? It's my fault for your son's-"

Issac raised his hand.

"We said, It's fine." Issac comforted with a smooth tone. "As long as you explained why you did it, we understand. Lives were in danger. You did the best course of action."

"B-but I could have killed your son!" Glynda blurted desperately. "Despite the number of people involved, the one injured is your son! Why are you showing so much forgiveness to me!?" Glynda felt a grip on her shoulder. She turned to see Burns's calmed face.

"You have to excuse her. She's relatively new to the Huntress business." Burns disclosed.

"All the more reason to forgive her." Jacqueline accepted. "I know I should be tearing you limb from limb, but my Jaune is alive. That's all that matters." She smiled sweetly.

Glynda and Burns could have sworn they felt the room's temperture drop several degrees. They noticed Issac cutting the air in front of his neck with his free hand. The two immediately knew to drop the subject. The four heard a cough. They saw a nurse by the door.

"Um... You may now see the patient. Please follow me."

The four followed the nurse to the elevator, up four floors, and down a hallway to a recently occupied room. The nurse gave a bow and left them to their business.

The parents braced their minds for what lies beyond the door. Glynda and Burns each took deep breaths. Issac grasped the door handle and turned.

Their eyes were not lying to them.

Jaune was peacefully asleep on the hospital bed, unaware of his visitors. Issac and Jacqueline walked up to him together and stood by his bed. Burns and Glynda waited by the door. Burns noticed his scroll ringing. He checked that it was an alert to all officials. He tapped Glynda's shoulder.

"I gotta go. There's trouble downtown." He whispered.

"What!? Don't leave me here with them! Especially HER!" She begged quietly.

"Sorry. Even though it's my case, I don't make relations with the victims. It influences my actions. You're on your own. Maybe I'll drop by to give the kid a gift or something."

And with that, Officer Burns left the quiet scene without a sign.

Glynda stood still, trying to will herself to not panic in the presence of two people who have 'wild' parental instincts.

Jacqueline and Issac waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Hoping for Jaune to open his eyes for them to see, and as if their prayers have been answered, Jaune woke up. He moved his eyes to see his parents standing by him. He moved his mouth, but he heard no words from it. He snapped his hand to his mouth. Jaune's parents gave a sigh at the sight.

Jaune tries again at speaking. Opening his mouth wide and screamed, but still no sound came through. His hand moved down to his throat. It felt jagged with thin plastic string and bumped scars. He lowered his hands in defeat when he remembered what happened. The bad man from the bank. The sharp sting on his throat. His father carrying him to the hospital. And the doctors putting him to sleep. He realized that he can't talk anymore. Jaune looked up to his parents with watered eyes.

"It's okay, Jaune. Everything's okay." Jacqueline lets go of Issac to give her son a hug. Jaune returned the gesture with running tears. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder. His mouth was wide open and no noise was heard.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jaune." Jacqueline faltered in her speech. Her eyes red with her own tears "Mommy's going to teach you everything she knows. Okay, honey? You'll know how to make the most beautiful clothes and how to cook the most delicious cakes..." She sniffled, trying to drown her cries. Her arms holding on to Jaune tightened.

Issac closed his eyes and took deep breaths. There was no turning back. Jaune's throat was thrashed. He can only hope Jaune is willing to continue living like this. Issac supposed Jaune doesn't have to go to Beacon. However if Jaune ever considers it in the future, he'll be ready with open arms. Issac just hopes Jacqueline doesn't kill him for it. But right now, he guessed he can learn how to be like his mother.

"And I'll teach you how to dance so gracefully. And and..." Jacqueline pulled away from Jaune's hold. She held him by his shoulders. Jaune gave a sniffle in response. His face was red all over and his eyes were bloodshot. "Mommy and Daddy will do everything they can to make you the best boy in the world." Jacqueline promised softly. Jaune calmed down and merely gave a smile that just says 'thank you'. Jacqueline pulled Jaune in for another embrace and rocked.

Issac opened his eyes and backed away from the heartwarming scene. He found himself beside Glynda, who couldn't help but tear up from the sight. Issac leaned over.

"Being a mother has its perks." Issac whispered. "The fact that you have a child who will always love you is reassuring to know, isn't it?"

Glynda nodded. "I... suppose so."

"In a way, you're also responsible for this scene. I guess me and my family have you to thanks." Issac admitted. Glynda turned to him.

"You're... thanking me? For your son?" Glynda stared at Issac in bewilderment.

"Well, of course. It's because of you my wife is getting what she wants, teaching Jaune her women ways. You see, it's the little things that counts." Issac gave a sigh.

"Yes. That's your new auntie, Glynda."

"What?" Glynda snapped her head to see Jaune pointing at her. "Oh. No no no, Jaune. I'm-!" Glynda was about to finish her sentence until she 'felt' the same chilled atmosphere from Jacqueline and her 'sweet and caring' smile. Glynda quickly gave a crooked grin at Jaune.

"Your... auntie..." Glynda forced a grin in defeat. Jaune gave his new 'auntie' a bright smile.

"Now you see how I'm married." Glynda heard Issac's whisper.

"What was that, dear?" Jacqueline gave her trademark smile.

"N-nothing, honey!" Issac straightened his back. His wife went back with talking to Jaune.

"Look. Just... be Jaune's godmother or something. I'm sure Jaune would have want it this way if he could... Well. You know." Issac proposed. Glynda sighed.

"Oh... Alright. But I can't spend time with him all the time." Glynda growled.

"No problem. We'll just call you if anything happens." Issac chuckled.

Glynda can only wonder what sort of trouble she had gotten herself into...

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Jaune!"

Jacqueline and Issac announced to Jaune, who sat on his hospital bed with a party hat. Burns and Glynda stood nearby with the former enjoying the cake.

"You know..." Burns swallowed. "This homemade cake is actually quite good! Very good!"

"Why thank you, Officer Burns. Jaune made most of the cake himself!" Jacqueline explained with a proud smile. Jaune also gave a wide smile.

"Ah. Good on ya, kid! You're a real chef!" Burns scoffed down the rest of the cake. Glynda looked away in disgust of Burns's eating habits.

It's been five months since Jaune's admission to the hospital. The old doctor came by a few days back to inform Jaune's parents that he may need a few more months of recovery, which Jaune didn't mind at all.

During those months, Jacqueline had been teaching Jaune how to Cook, Knit, Clean, Dance, and basic school material. At one point, Jaune was allowed to remove the plastic string from his throat. What was left behind was a thin, narrow, rough looking scar across the front of his neck, which Jaune and Issac thought was cool, but Jacqueline didn't. Jaune remembered his mother saying something like: "It's a pretty scar, sure. But if you like it..."

"Alright! Present time!" Issac announced.

"I'm up first. I gotta go in a few minutes." Burns pulled out a bland small box meant for clothing. Jaune took it and nodded towards Burns, showing his thanks.

He opened it and saw that it was a simple red, long scarf. Jaune was starry-eyed as he inspected his gift all over. He then loosely wrapped it around his neck several times.

"It looks great on you, dear." Jacqueline pinched her son's nose.

"I figured since you have that scar and all, it wouldn't hurt to hide it, would it?" Burns smiled. "Glynda's idea. Not me."

Glynda snapped at the mention.

"W-what!? I didn-" Glynda protested, but was stopped by a sudden hug from Jaune. She looked up to see Burns by the open door with a sly grin on his face.

'Burns... I swear I will...' Glynda cursed the officer and then turned her attention to the boy on her legs. "Alright. Jaune, I know you like the present, but would you please?"

Jaune looked up and nodded. He returned to his bed and crouched to reach for something under it. He came back to Glynda with a blank box of his own. He held it out to Glynda. She looked at it in curiosity.

"Take it. Jaune worked really hard to make it for you." Jacqueline spoke.

"He made this?" Glynda took the box and Jaune scampered back to bed. She took a look at the Arc family, looking back in anticipation to her reaction, Jaune especially.

'Well, might as well get it over with. I mean what can an eight year old make?' Glynda mused as she unveiled the contents.

It was a torn cape with a color scheme of velvet inside and black outside. On the black side were a straight lines of beads crossing the midsection of the cape and finally a crown insignia was sewed above the beads. Needless to say, the quality of the cloak was simply astonishing to Glynda by the look of her face.

"Well? What do you think?" Issac asked, putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "My boy, Jaune here, worked day and night on it while you weren't here. He made it all by himself too. Didn't he, dear?" He shook Jaune gently, earning a smile from him.

"Yes, he did. I've never felt more proud of him, especially since he just learned sewing five months ago. I tried helping him, but he just kept insisting that he'd do it alone!" Jacqueline said with a hand on Jaune. "He gave it his all and looked so excited when he was making it. He made it with the finest cloth too. He even begged me to get more when he messed up. He wanted it to be perfect."

Glynda looked up from her present to Jaune, who merely smiled back. 'Why is he doing so much for someone like me?'

"Well? What are you waiting for? Put it on." Issac chuckled. Glynda paled.

"Oh. Um. I- uh." Glynda stuttered. She was hesitant to wear it. It was most likely due to her pride as a huntress to avoid wearing such flashy clothing. It's not like she would just wear something like this out of the blu-

Then she saw Jaune's pleading eyes, as if they were just begging 'Wear it, auntie Glynda!'. Her eyes then drifted to Jaune's red scarf, hiding what she was responsible for. She felt a sense of guilt. She didn't know if Jaune was making her guilty or not. Maybe it's self-imposed. Still, she suppose she'll wear it, for Jaune of course.

"Oh... why not?" Glynda sighed. Jaune's eyes brightened at his aunt's answer.

Glynda took the cape from the box and whipped it to her back. She attached it to her shirt as it was apparently made like so. It felt light as yet Glynda knew she was wearing it.

"It really suits you!" Jacqueline puts out. Issac nodded and Jaune merely gave a look of awe.

"Does it?" Glynda nervously stammered. She won't lie, she actually liked the cape. It's as if it was made by a complete professional. "Thank you, Jaune. It's quite wellmade."

Jaune gave a nod and his innocent smile.

"Ah well. It's time for the parents turn!" Issac announced with excitement. He grabbed a box from the corner and gave it to Jaune. "Open it up, son."

Glynda watched as Jaune gave his father a hug. Jacqueline's gift was next. Jaune was completely ecstatic of both his gifts, a black hoodie that was too large for him and an encyclopedia. Jacqueline teased her husband for such a gift that could have been for the future. Issac joked his own opinion about his wife's choice of a present.

"A book is not a present!"

"Oh yes, it is! My Jaune is going to be the smartest boy he wants to be! Look at **your** gift! It's too big for him!"

"Hey! Black jackets are cool! Right, Jaune?"

Jaune smiled over his parent's playful back and forth. Glynda can only process so much of the scene.

Glynda noticed the time and bid farewell to the Arc family. Jaune gave a big wave goodbye to Glynda as she exited the room. As she walked down the hall to her next huntress assignment, she noticed that she's still wearing the cape Jaune made her. She took it off and brought it in front of her.

'... I guess it looks 'cool'.' Glynda pondered. 'I suppose I'll keep wearing it. Jaune did take the time to make it. It's only necessary that I wear it for him.'

And with this resolve, Glynda dramatically wore her cape, pushing her glasses, giving away this sense of noble heroism. Then she tensed as she looked around for people in the hospital hallway.

'I'm so glad no one saw that...' She sighed.

Glynda continued walking for the elevator. With her chin high and a new resolution at heart, she decided that it wouldn't be so bad to be Jaune's auntie.

* * *

"Well... I suppose I'll pull some strings." An older and more regal looking Glynda conceded to a just as older and sophisticated Jacqueline and a rugged looking Issac.

The three of them were in a living room with tea and they were just in the middle of discussing something. Jaune was busy outside, working his way with a sword.

"Really? We would be so grateful!" Jacqueline appealed. Glynda puts down her teacup on a nearby table and pushes her glasses.

"But do you realise that Beacon **requires** both an academic and physical examination? While I have no doubt in my mind that Jaune will pass the academic phase with flying colors, I'm having skepticisms about his... combat abilities."

"Don't you worry, Glynda! I already have Jaune outside practicing the basic sword movements! He really seems to be into it too! That's my boy!" Issac laughed heartily. Glynda glanced at the nearby window to see Jaune indeed going through the motions, slowly, but surely. He had on his red scarf as his expression was focused during his practice.

"Yes. I can see that, but Jaune is 16 at the moment. Students of Beacon usually have at least a decade's worth of training before their attendance. From what I'm inferring, Jaune had only started sword training not too long ago. Even if Jaune were to train non-stop from now to the required age of 17 for Beacon Freshmen, I don't think Jaune will be able to live up to the combat prowess Beacon expects." Glynda remarked glumly.

"I know, but Jaune really wants to got to Beacon! He told me that he wanted to become a hunter just like his father... Not 'told' persay, he wrote it actually. Well, you know what I meant." Jacqueline claimed. "I know I've said I didn't approve of Jaune going to Beacon, but if Jaune wants to be a hero, then... that's what he'll get." Jacqueline gave a weary smile. Glynda took a sip of her tea.

"That's another thing. Jaune's 'speaking'. He's disabled, a mute. While Beacon has an equal opportunity policy for both Humans and Faunus, I haven't learned whether or not it applies to the disabled. However... like I've said, I could ask for favors. It may take a while though." Glynda explained. "Jaune will find his way into Beacon, one way or another." Glynda looked up to see Jacqueline up in tears. Her hands were immediately grabbed by the Arc mother.

"T-thank you so much... Glynda. This family is deeply indebted to you. I-I don't know how we could ever repay you." Jacqueline's voice cracked.

Glynda's eyes darkened.

"No. It's the least I could ever do." Glynda confessed. "I have to repay you for putting your child in-"

"Are you still hung up about that!?" Issac groaned. Glynda looked up to Issac's annoyed face.

"Look. My son is alive. Crippled, but alive. That's all that matters, Glynda. You don't have to beat yourself up over this anymore. You're a grown woman and an experienced huntress. Something like the past should be beneath you if you haven't realize by now." Issac lectured Glynda. "Jaune is happy. That's all we as Jaune's parents would ever want from him. Sure, he can't talk, but that's just something unique about him. It doesn't mean that its the end of the world for Jaune. So stop thinking about it and live life, your life. You're still young, so you have so much to look forward to. Don't spend it grieving what's already said and done."

Glynda listened to all of Issac's words, all of them full of meaning. She knew what he's asking her, but she couldn't just accept that what's done is done without closure. It can't be that simple, right?

"Glynda."

The huntress turned to Jacqueline, who still held her hands.

"You have been an invaluable friend to this family for years. You're everything we ever hoped out of you. If it weren't for you, Jaune would have died back then. There wouldn't have been an operation and we wouldn't have met you. Can't you see? This family wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't been at the bank that day. And because of that, the Arc family is grateful to know you, Glynda." Jacqueline beamed. "Just... please... Be happy that you're responsible for the family you see before you."

Glynda stared at Jacqueline and her soft pleading face. Then at Issac with his content smile. Her eyes then drifted over to the window. On the other side, Jaune was practicing his stances with both the sword and shield. He occasionally tripped and stumbled, but he quickly gets back up and tries again. At that moment Glynda felt this warm and fuzzy feeling. Is this what Jacqueline meant by 'happy'? Glynda had known the notion of happiness all her life, but she never quite felt it like this before. For once after a long while, she cracked a smile. Glynda heard a snicker from Issac.

"Heheh. Told you she has a heart." Issac joked with his wife, who burst out in laughter. Issac joined with her.

Glynda's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"H-how rude! I have a heart! I have feelings! I'm not cold-hearted as some people may say about me!" Glynda glowered, trying to reestablish her credibility.

The Arc parents only replied in hysterical laughter. Glynda kept trying to convince them that she's still grown up, but then, she got caught up in the moment and joined the merry times with her own laughs.

Outside, Jaune took a break from his training and caught the sight of his parent and Glynda with cheerful expressions. Jaune smiled at the heartwarming sight, then went back to his stances training.

* * *

Jaune stood before a massive beast. It groans as people were willing to stroll inside. Jaune was not pleased to know that he's supposed to go in with them.

He took one last look at his person before he goes. Black Hoodie? Check. Washed-out Jeans? Check. Converses? Check. Body Armor? Check. Sword and Shield? Check. Scroll? Check. And last but not least, Auntie Glynda's Scarf? Check. Hand on his shoulder?

Jaune turns to see his father with his mother right beside. Jaune takes a breath in relief.

"Jaune."

Jaune snapped to attention.

"You're seventeen now. This is a huge step of a lifetime... ignoring your sixteenth year." Issac confided. "You'll finally be going to Beacon. I'm so proud of you, Jaune. You've come a long way, training and studying. It's time to see it all pay off, but don't think that it's the end. Beacon is a school and you train and study in schools. I expect you to continue doing so. Take care of Crocea Mors."

Jaune peeked at the white sheath attached to his belt.

"She's been in the Arc line for generations. And now she's yours. Remember everything I showed you. Beacon is a very treacherous place, so try your best in overcoming it." Issac shook Jaune by the shoulder. Jaune merely gave a smile. Issac stepped to the side to let his wife give her piece. Jaune noticed that her eyes were watered and her smile was strained.

"I'm- I'm going to miss you so much, Jaune." Jacqueline choked out before she gave her son one last hug. Jaune returned the gesture.

"Remember everything I've taught you. And remember to study and shower and eat and. and." Jacqueline weeped into Jaune's shoulder. Issac sighed and pulled Jacqueline away from Jaune. She gave a sniffle and pulled out a handkerchief.

"And be sure to always go to Auntie Glynda whenever there's trouble. Okay, Jaune?" Jacqueline stressed.

Jaune nodded and picked up his hand to make a gesture. His hand's Index, Pinky, and Thumb stuck out while the Middle and Ring fingers curled in. Before this very day, Jaune had been learning sign language as a form of communication. Although most people can't read sign language, it's convenient to know it for those unique moments. Like this one for example:

_ 'I love you.'_ Jaune 'said'.

"I love you too, Jaune." Jacqueline tears up and cries into her handkerchief.

"Make us proud again, Jaune." Issac said with a proud smile.

Jaune nodded and turned to leave. He stepped on the metal beast.

"Jaune!"

Jaune turns back to see his mother cupping her hands.

"Make sure you wear your scarf whenever you can!" Jacqueline yelled.

Jaune gave a thumbs up and the beast's doors closed shut. The beast ascended to the skies and flew towards its next destination: Beacon Academy.

Jaune's parents watched as it did.

"He's gone. He's really gone." Jacqueline muttered.

"Don't worry. He can take care of himself. After all, we taught him everything he knows." Issac answered.

"... I hope he brings back a girlfriend. We still need to think about his marriage plans." Jacqueline pondered, obviously worried.

Issac only gave a hearty laugh in reply.

* * *

Jaune stumbles out of the beast, bumping into a trashcan in which he heaves his breakfast. He took a few minutes to regain his composure before setting his sights upon Beacon.

Its architecture was one of massive and majestic proportions. The lawn was freshly cut and the new arrivals were heading their separate ways.

Jaune walked down the path from the Hanger, taking in the beautiful sight of Beacon, ignoring everything and everyone around him. He stops when he noticed someone in his path.

It was a pale girl with a gothic dress of black and red. Like Jaune's scarf, the girl's cape was red. Her face had despair written all over it.

Seeing as she may be someone in need of help, Jaune reached out to the depressed girl. The girl noticed Jaune's hand and accepted it. Jaune pulled her up to her feet. When she noticed who Jaune was, she said,

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune had a feeling someone would say that...

* * *

"Again. I'm really really sorry for calling you Vomit Boy!" The girl desperately tried to apologize to Jaune.

The two of them were strolling Beacon's campus. Jaune gave a smile to the girl, who flinched.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" The girl asked in fear. The first day in Beacon and she already made two enemies...

"Is it because I kinda called you Vo-"

Jaune raised his hand to signal her to stop, which she did at the instance. The two were silent as they walked.

"So... My name is Ruby. What's yours?" Ruby gave Jaune a sincere smile, showing her desire to make a friend.

Jaune only blinks and looks at Ruby.

"Uh heh... you're not much of a talker, are you?" Ruby chuckled. She always did dislike her awkward attitude. If it's going to be responsible for chasing away another potential friend...

Ruby noticed Jaune holding up an end of his scarf at Ruby. She saw that it had words sewn on with darker red letters.

"What's this... J-a-u-n-e... Your name's Jaune?" Ruby checked.

Jaune nodded with an honest smile.

"Wow. You'll do anything to get out of talking, won't you?" Ruby accused cheerfully.

Jaune scratched his head with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. I'm kinda weird myself!" Ruby announced proudly. "... That's not something I should brag about..."

Ruby looked away embarrassed. Jaune kept smiling in hopes of comforting her. It was awhile until Ruby tries to change the subject.

"So... I got this thing." Ruby suddenly pulls a mechanical scythe out of nowhere. Jaune flinched, holding his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Ruby panicked. Jaune took the time to gather his nerve until he nodded 'No'.

"Oh good! Sorry about that. It looks intimidating, I know. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard when designing it." Ruby confessed, folding away her scythe. Jaune gave her a bewildered look, but shook it off immediately after.

"So what do you got?" Ruby implored.

Jaune reached for Crocea Mors on his belt. He unsheathed it for Ruby to see. She was in awe over the meager sight.

"Ooo... A classic! Not a lot of people appreciate them these days, much less use them." Ruby remarked.

Jaune puts away the sword afterwards. The two continued their walk down the path.

"So why did you help me back there? You could have just ignored me and walked on." Ruby called Jaune out.

Jaune only gave a shrug.

"You don't know? Then why did you? Is it because I'm a girl? Or because you're some nice guy?" Ruby interrogated.

Jaune nodded.

"Wait. Is that a yes for the Girl thing or the Nice Guy?" Ruby appealed.

Jaune help up one finger and nodded side to side. He then held up two fingers and nodded up and down.

"Oooh... You're a nice person." Ruby understood. "Yikes. You really don't want to talk..."

Jaune gave a crooked smile. He and Ruby kept walking until Ruby realized something.

"Wait. Where were we suppose to go?"

* * *

After some time to which neither are willing to admit to being lost, Jaune and Ruby finally found the auditorium.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Jaune and Ruby heard a voice yelling. They both noticed that it was a blond girl in borderline inappropriate clothing.

"Oh! Hey! That's my sister calling. I'll see you later! Alright, Jaune?" Ruby told her new friend.

Jaune nodded and waved goodbye to Ruby as she went to join her sister. He took a deep breath and walked off elsewhere in the auditorium. He waited until it was time for announcements, ignoring the offhand comment by a sophisticated girl in white with a rebellious looking ponytail at one point.

When everyone's conversations had died down, a regal looking man in green had walked up to the microphone on the center front of the stage. And a woman was right beside him. Jaune recognized this woman. It's Auntie Glynda!

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As the man in green walked off stage, Glynda took the spot to announce to the students:

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Glynda took one last look around the crowd and noticed one particular hopeful with blond hair and his red scarf. He was staring at her with an innocent smile. She merely gave a slight nod to him before continuing off the stage.

Jaune caught Glynda nodded at him and was elated by it. Everyone was exiting the auditorium already. Jaune followed the flow with getting prepped for initiation tomorrow in mind.

* * *

Jaune woke up the next morning tired. He managed to fall asleep with his scarf on, despite it being uncomfortable. He was not ready for people to know about his 'condition' yet. Perhaps some day, but not today.

After Jaune washed up and got dressed, he wandered to the locker room, looking for his own locker, 636. He was engrossed with his scroll in the meantime with its map to notice anyone in front of him.

And it's because of that, he accidentally bumped into someone. Jaune lost his footing and fell backwards. He shook his head and noticed two girls looking at him. He recognized one girl. She was the one who made that comment about him yesterday.

The second girl had a rather odd clothing style. Her armor was actually a bronze top over a yellow v-neck and her bottoms was a red miniskirt and bronze greaves. She had waist length red hair and her emerald eyes looked at him apologetically while the girl in white's were quite annoyed.

"I'm so sorry for being in the way! Are you alright?" The girl in bronze asked of Jaune.

Jaune stood up and patted himself off. He nodded to the girl as thanks for her concerns. As soon as he tried to walk away, a hand gripped his arm. Jaune turned to see the girl in white and she seemed quite angry.

"Excuse me? Do you even realize who you bumped into and you're not even going to say sorry?" The girl in white 'patiently' inquired to Jaune. She unhands his arm and folded her own. "Well?"

Jaune only cocked his head in confusion.

"Uh, Weiss? I don't think he wants to ta-" The girl in bronze tried to reason to Weiss, but the latter instantly said:

"This is Pyrrha Nikos. She graduated at the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss explained.

Jaune was silent with a blank expression. Weiss, unfettered, continued to try to make a point.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournament four times in a row. A new record!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jaune remained quiet as he blinked a few times at Weiss. Pyrrha giggled slightly over the sight.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss flailed her arms in an attempt to drive the fact into Jaune's mind.

Her only response was utter silence. Pyrrha's laughs were slightly louder after the childish display. Suddenly, the intercom came on:

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Jaune knew the announcer was Auntie Glynda. In an attempt to get to Beacon Cliffs, he tried backed away from Weiss, obviously afraid of her.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Weiss demanded Jaune to answer. This spooked Jaune as he ran out the locker room in a hurry.

Before Weiss gave chase to the boy in a fit of blind annoyance, Pyrrha stopped her.

"Oh stop, Weiss. I'm sure he didn't want to say anything for a reason." Pyrrha talked her associate down with visible results.

"Hmph. Fine, I just wish I never meet that boy again." Weiss declared as she stormed out the locker room, completely ignoring Ruby and her sister who happened to be nearby. Pyrrha sighs.

'Looks like this year's going to be quite exciting.' Pyrrha thoughts as she began to make her way to Beacon Cliffs herself.

* * *

Jaune found himself on a panel that was last in line of other panels. The man in green and Auntie Glynda were by the side. She ignored Jaune's stares at the moment.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." The man in green made known.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today."** Glynda announced to the group of hopefuls with a strict tone.

Jaune heard Ruby groaning in despair.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The man in green continued.

"WHAT!?" Ruby cried in shock. Jaune heard a student down the line exclaiming with glee.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." The man in green added on.

Jaune's stomach churned. He willed it to stay put. His father did teach him to never show signs of fear.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" The man in green concluded. His eyes weren't even scanning the line of students for raised hands.

Soon the panels started firing everyone into the Emerald Forest, each of which gave their own battle cry. Ruby was last to go before Jaune. Jaune was the only one left to be launched. Jaune looked at Glynda with a warm smile and a wave of his hand. Glynda returned the smile with her own.

"Hello, Jaune. It's wonderful to see you here at Beacon. Try your utmost best to remember your father's training and do try to come back alive. Understand?" Glynda requested of Jaune with her rare smile.

Jaune nodded with enthusiasm and prepared himself for the panel to launch him, which was immediate. Glynda noticed that his form was just enough to be average, not that she'll judge him for it. She did know that Jaune had only trained for a year, which was still an achievement by regular standards.

Glynda noticed the man in green looking at her with curiosity.

"Glynda, do you know that boy?" The man in green asked of his assistant. He took a sip from his cup.

"Why yes, Ozpin. I suppose you could say that." Glynda wistfully answered before turning her attention to the boy, who is her accepted god-nephew, as he fell deep within the Emerald Forest.

* * *

Author's note: This is a one shot. I spent a few days thinking whether or not to write this, but I did. So... Yeah.

Also if you want an example of how Jaune wears his scarf, try thinking about how Misaka from Attack on Titan wear hers.

I would like to thank my new editor, shadowfox68, for taking the time to proofread my story. You're the best, man!

By the way, the cover of this story is none other than Mika Harima from Durarara! Most people would probably know her for the scar on her neck, which is why I choose her for the cover picture. It's symbolic in a way.

Edit: Okay. Apparently, having a 'Devil's mask' as a way to relieve tension is a boring cliche. I edited out those bit relating to it while replacing them with a similar feeling. Hope you enjoy. -D

And that's it. If there's something I forgot, I'll be sure to add it to the author's note.

Until next time, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


	2. Chapter 2: Emeraude Guillotine

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and by extension, Roosterteeth.

Every other source material including songs and fictional material is also not mine and must be given their due respects.

Also, I highly recommend you watch RWBY if you'd like. It may help visualize some of the scenes.

Title: Emerald Guillotine

* * *

The wind breezed past Jaune's ears as he glides over the Emerald Forest. One by one he witnessed his fellow freshmen dipped below the forest canopy as he flew past them above. Jaune was flying farther than anyone else, sans a few individuals, possibly due to his small, fragile frame, for a boy.

It was a few seconds and several meters until Jaune felt his velocity diminishing. Then a thought struck him.

How was he going to land?

Jaune's eyes widened as he drifted into the canopy, dodging tree branches with the upmost best of his abilities. He actually felt he could live through this...

Until he faceplanted into a stray branch. The sudden stop dazed Jaune as he slid off his attacker. Down to another branch below. Then to another. Then another. And after crashing into another branch that coincidentaly came from nowhere, Jaune met the ground with a solid thud. Jaune thanked whomever it was above for letting him retain his conciousness...

At least he would, because Jaune's a bit preoccupied in handling the recent pain he went through, sprawled on the ground, grasping his head. It was a while until Jaune took care of the relapses and recover from the floor. Jaune figured he could walk off his injuries until he finds the infirmary after initiation. His dad did taught him to be a brave, strong boy after all. He avoided touching his nose and bruises as he tries to figure out where's north. It was a bit difficult due to the forest canopy blocking the sun. However, Jaune managed to pinpoint north and as a result, the ruins where the relics are. He took a mere few steps before he realized something was wrong.

He felt that something was missing. What could it be that was missing? He has his sword, his scroll, a direction on where to go, his sca-

His scarf was missing.

Jaune snapped his hand on the naked space around his neck, covering the scar that he wanted no one to know about. He desperately whipped his head left and right for the gift Auntie Glynda gave him years ago. Jaune just couldn't live without that scarf. For years, he felt at peace with its bright red, soft cloth as it wrapped around his neck. Now that it's missing, Jaune felt... exposed. Vulnerable. Weak. Because of his scarf's disappearance, Jaune was afraid. Afraid of everything around him. The tall, menacing trees. The cold, cold air. The hissing, hostile wind. Like his voice, he lost his ability to do practically anything, much like an innocent child lost in the middle of nowhere.

Jaune was about to lose all hope until he averted his eyes up. They gleamed with the very same hope he was about to lose along with a very grateful smile.

His scarf was hanging off a low branch with an end dangling in the wind.

Jaune tried jumping for it, reaching for it with one hand while the other on his neck. No matter what the situation, Jaune would never abandon his belief that his scar must never be seen. It's what his mother and father told him to do and that's what he'll do! And besides, Jaune had came to the conclusion that people would never want to be friends with a mute or even a disabled. Ruby's an exception because she's sort of like an innocent kid. However, that does not mean that he would be accepted by others. Let me explain.

Ableism. The discrimination or social prejudice against victims of genetic or artificial disabilities of the auditory, physical, vocal, etc. Jaune had learned of this back when he was in the hospital. Jaune just couldn't believe that something as cruel as this exist among Remnant. In fact, Ableism was the reason why Jaune had such a sheltered childhood. His mother just wouldn't dare let Jaune feel the pain in being alone at school, never having a single friend. His father said otherwise. While he tried and tried again to convince his wife to let Jaune go to a real school instead of homeschooling to have a chance at social interaction (and get a girlfriend "LIKE A TRUE ARC MAN"), she was having none of it. She wasn't going to risk Jaune being rejected as some outcast by the very people that Jaune wants to be friends with. ("And besides, I'm the only woman Jaune will ever need!") Her statement was later taken back when she realized that she wanted to see her grandchildren before she dies, much to Jaune's chagrin and her husband's amusement.

Jaune had known already of who gave him his scar and had taken away his voice. A White Fang. A Faunus.

At this point, Jaune was disdainful of Faunus as a child, just like the majority of mankind. As time moves forward, he agreed with his mother and stayed inside his home for a number of years, with the benefit of avoiding Faunus and disabled discrimination alike. He never wanted to meet a Faunus at all. Later on, His parents decided to teach him who were the Faunus, despite his thinly veiled protests. Then Jaune learned that Ableism is considered light compared to the discrimination against Faunus. Jaune learned how Faunus were different from humans. He learned of the Faunus war and its background. He learned of their battles and tribulations. He learned of how they were treated for being 'different', of how they were shunned and ignored. Then he realized something, realized why that fateful day in the bank happened and realized the status of Faunus everywhere.

The White Fang were desperate for anything to help their cause. They were desperate enough to rob a bank in broad daylight. They were desperate enough to hold a child hostage.

Faunus-kind was always this hopelessly desperate. They were desperate for change. They were desperate for a result.

They were desperate for a solution.

They were desperate for acceptance.

At first, Jaune was sympathetic, understanding how hard it must be to be a Faunus and about how their personal lives must have been back then and now.

And then, he was absolutely empathetic.

Jaune realized that Faunus were social outcasts, just like him in a way. They were discriminated just the same with people like Jaune, for being 'different'. However, unlike him, they were willing to fight for their cause.

He understands. He understood why the White Fang did all of those robberies, kidnappings and murders.

And as a result, he looked up to them and their cause, minus all the stealing and murder.

Jaune had realized that Faunus were merely misunderstood and because of that, many lives were unnecessarily lost in the wars. He had realized why he had lost his voice and he had forgiven and accepted Faunus ever since.

And since this epiphany, Jaune had been wishing for the equality of both Faunus and Humanity. And maybe, Jaune could try finding a Faunus to befriend in Beacon.

And now, because of the Faunus's willingness to risk everything for a cause, Jaune had decided to train at Beacon, for both the honor of the Arc Lineage and for the benefit of the disabled, showing that even paraplegics, blind people, mutes, deaf people, the mentally impaired, anyone who is handicapped, can become hunters too.

However, until he actually graduates, Jaune'll be as stubborn as peacefully possible to cover his scar, protecting himself from social injustice. He may that much of a nice person, but the sight of his neck is strictly off limits! Not even when people ask nicely!

Jaune would've try climbing, but realized that it would require both his hands. His scarf was right there, waiting for him, but it's still just beyond his reach. He was about to try again until...

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Jaune heard a voice. He cringed when he realized his jumping might have attracted someone. In desperation of hiding his neck, he hid behind the tree at the direction opposite to the voice. He crouched and cupped his ear with his free hand to listen.

"Hello..? That's odd. I could have sworn I've heard someone..."

Jaune recognized the voice as a woman! It could be Ruby, Pyrrha, or Weiss, but he's not taking any chances for who it could be. He continued listening, hoping that the woman would leave.

"Hmm... If I remember correctly, North would be this way... Huh? A scarf?"

Jaune's eyes widened when he heard a thunk from wood, a swipe from the leaves, and a thud on the ground. Did she-!?

"Oh! There's a name on it. J-a-... Jaune? Hello? Jaune? Are you around?"

Jaune leaped out of his hiding place in hopes of grabbing his scarf, but instantly repressed back behind the tree when he remembered that his scarf isn't covering his neck. His action wasn't left unnoticed by the woman at the other side of the tree.

"Jaune? Are you there?"

Jaune weighed his options. On one end, he could reveal himself and his scar to grab his scarf back. Instantly denied. On the other, he could peek over the side to see who it was. Jaune reluctantly had to go with it. Jaune slowly peeked over his eye to see a woman in bronze armor and waist length red hair. He rememebered who she was.

"It's me, Pyrrha! From the locker rooms?" The woman spoke to empty air.

Jaune was somewhat relieved to see the woman as Pyrrha... holding his scarf! Jaune's compromise broke from the shock of the sight and he flinched immediately as Pyrrha turned fast enough to catch him staring at her. Jaune quickly shrank back behind the tree, narrowly avoided his hand and neck from being seen.

"No no! I won't hurt you! Look, I found your scarf!" Pyrrha held out Jaune's scarf. She saw Jaune slowly showing his deep blue eyes because of her discovery, his hand held the side of the tree.

"Don't be afraid! I'll give it back to you." Pyrrha promised Jaune, who was still behind his tree.

They both stood silent as they watched each other's stares. Pyrrha witnessed Jaune's eyes occasionally shifting from her and the ground. Pyrrha gulped as she kept quiet as much as she could, lest she scares her partner away, on the first day no less.

Then, she saw Jaune's hand steadily reaching out from his tree towards her. Pyrrha's expression brightened at the sight.

She took an abrupt step forward and Jaune pulled his arm away just as quick.

"Ok! O-k... I promise to be gentle..." Pyrrha stepped back, giving Jaune his space. He shrank from Pyrrha's seemingly intimidating aura.

Pyrrha tried again and held up her hand with Jaune's scarf. She inched towards Jaune's reluctant arm, red scarf in hand first.

During that moment, Pyrrha noticed that Jaune's eyes looked so different than their first meeting in the locker rooms. Instead of being strong and willful, they looked so scared and timid as if they lost all confidence. Not only that, she could have sworn she saw Jaune's hand shaking as it reached out, a common sign of nervousness.

As soon as Jaune's hand felt the red fabric, he quickly pulled it away from Pyrrha's hands and back around the tree. Pyrrha heard a couple of soft shuffles behind the tree as she waited. Her wait paid off as her eyes was met with Jaune with a red scarf around his neck. He had a warm smile as he laid his eyes on Pyrrha. He bowed several times from the waist up as a sign of thanks. Pyrrha had noticed Jaune's eyes formerly with dread were now filled with the same vigor she knew him by from the locker rooms.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Jaune. It was my mistake. I suppose we're partners then?" Pyrrha inquired Jaune, who gave a slight nod.

"Why did you hide behind the tree? I would have given your scarf back if you just asked." Pyrrha bluntly said.

Jaune merely averted his gaze to the floor with a saddened frown. Pyrrha felt guilty and quickly tries to change the subject.

"Uh, nevermind! How about we get going? The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can spend more time getting to know each other." Pyrrha waved her arms at Jaune and gave her famous grin that earned her on the front of a cereal box.

Jaune perked up with an excited smile. He stepped over and held Pyrrha's hands, jumping up and down in thrilled glee. Pyrrha giggled at the childish gesture.

She remembered Jaune being a bit quiet back in the locker room. Even though she felt conflicted about having a partner who apparently flat out refuses to speak, at least he's willing to 'talk' one way or another. What he's doing at the moment counts as talking, at least in her mind.

It also helps with the fact that Jaune appears to not recognize who she is. This may prove quite beneficial to her. Other people who tried to pair with her mostly wanted Pyrrha for her skills and fame. Having Jaune as a partner may be just the breath of fresh air she needed. Pyrrha noticed her free reign over her hands and Jaune pointing in a direction.

"Right, that's North. Let's get going. We got a relic to find." Pyrrha announced. She took point as Jaune quietly followed behind.

* * *

The two walked in silence through the Emerald Forest. They were headed in the right direction, but Pyrrha noticed Jaune looking away from her as they wandered towards the ruins. Pyrrha can't help but feel worried. He was just smiling brightly a moment ago! Does she frighten him? Is he shy? Or was his confidence all an act? Whatever the question was, Pyrrha didn't have an exact answer. As a partner, she's supposed to help and support him and so far she's not doing much. They heard gun shots not long after.

Jaune turned his head in the general direction of the source.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades had encountered the enemy." Pyrrha deduced. "Let's keep moving."

Jaune nodded, keeping an eye out for whatever may be lurking nearby. Unfortunately, his eyes didn't catch the imminent branch headed for his face. Jaune's vison flickered a flash of white before it blurred red. He felt himself wincing on the forest floor, rubbing a sudden sting on his cheek.

"Jaune! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Jaune opened his eyes looked up to see Pyrrha reaching down for him with a hand and a caring smile. She was pushing away stray hair from her face with the other. Jaune stared as Pyrrha's hair glistened due to a stray ray of light from an opening on the forest canopy. From Jaune's angle, she resembled somewhat of an angel his mother was fond of telling him about at night. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her as noted with his agaped expression.

"Jaune?"

Jaune blinked from his shock and scrambled to his feet. He dusted himself off and struck a heroic pose with his hands on his hips. Jaune gave an awkward smile, trying to play it off as fine. Pyrrha raised her brow at him puzzled and lowed her hand, then noticed a small cut on Jaune's cheek.

"Your face is wounded." Pyrrha stepped forward towards Jaune, who relaxed from his pose and pointed at the cut confused. "How is it that your Aura didn't heal it?" She asked.

Jaune raised a brow and cocked his head.

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha said with bewildered eyes.

Jaune reminisced a time during his training with his father...

* * *

"Now Jaune. What I am about to tell you is a concept VERY fundamental to hunters everywhere. The innate power of Aura-"

A pot suddenly smashed across Issac's face. Jaune winced his eyes in place as he heard a gong and then a wall crumbling. He slowly opened his eyes and turned see his mother with the scariest expression he had seen on rare occasions, mostly when his dad did or said something too embarrassing. His eyes drifted over to his father firmly implanted to the wall.

"Issac! Jaune is not really for THAT yet!" Jacqueline yelled.

"But honey! Aura is the most crucial weapon a hunter can possess!" Issac pleaded as he pried himself off the wall. "There's only so much time we have before Jaune leaves."

"I know, Issac, but you know what dangers possessing an Aura can inflict. If Jaune's control is unstable, the least that could happen is Jaune ending up in the hospital again, especially since we have months left!" Jacqueline held Jaune close. He looked up to her mother's eyes.

"Don't you worry about Aura, Jaune. Even the most powerful hunters can fight Grimm without Aura. Believe me. Your father is one of those who can." Jacqueline smiled warmly. Jaune looked back at father, stretching away the pain from his wife's recent assault.

"Yeah. But apparently I can't handle a wife..." Issac grumbled, propping on a table.

"What was that dear?"

Jaune felt endless cold conflicting with radiant warmth from his mother. He froze, fearing of what's next.

"Nothing, hon!" Issac instantly straightened his back, trying to ignore the back pain in fear of his wife's dreadful aura.

Say what you will, Jaune's mother is indeed terrifying to even the most strong-willed of men, including her husband and son.

* * *

Jaune nodded dejectedly from side to side to Pyrrha's question. Pyrrha smiled immediately.

"Then I'll explain. Listen well now." Pyrrha cleared her throat and Jaune stood intentively.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune took the time to ponder, then shook 'no'.

"Really? That's odd. Aura is supposed to protect you even if it's not invoked." Pyrrha said incrediously. "But even so, Aura can be our shield with enough practice. Everyone has it, including animals."

Jaune nodded understandingly.

"It can also be our weapons." Pyrrha continue. "While not actual weapons, per say, they can be through our tools and weapons for they are conduit of the soul."

Jaune stood there in awe with Pyrrha's lecture. If taken into consideration, he can see why Pyrrha had earned so many of her accolades.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune blinked and realized his partner was awfully too close to him. He backed away with his hands up. Pyrrha was reaching out to his head.

"No no. It's fine. I wouldn't try anything, I promise. Is it about your scarf?" Pyrrha pointed to her neck.

Jaune did a double take, one for Pyrrha and the other for his person. Pyrrha means well, but Jaune hadn't exactly gotten used to the idea of women sans his loving mother. In fact, every attempt of explaining women was sorrowfully unfruitful, even with his father. Sure, he made friends with Ruby, but that's only because she's, again, sort of like a child in a way. Pyrrha is more of his age if Jaune's deductive skills infered anything. Therefore, he's a bit anxious of what Pyrrha was doing. Could it really be related to Aura?

Jaune merely nodded and straightened up, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Pyrrha smiled and propped her hand against Jaune's temple. She closed her own eyes to concentrate, and opened to see her and Jaune cloaked with a faint hue of red and white respectively. Pyrrha's eyes closed once more, with her hand on Jaune's chestplate.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality." _Pyrrha recited to herself. _"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. __I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._"

As soon as Pyrrha finished, she hunched over and breathed heavy with her cloak of red disappearing. She blinked in exhaustion until she felt someone's hands. Pyrrha looked up to see Jaune's blemish-free face, worried of her condition. Jaune's white cloak paled away. Pyrrha straightened herself with a fine smile. Jaune kept at his concerned face.

"It's alright. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. I see it had already worked. Your scratch is gone." Pyrrha breathed softly, regaining her breath.

Jaune raised his hand to feel for his recent wound, only to find soft skin. For a moment, he looked surprised, but then shook his head. Jaune pointed at Pyrrha then tapped his temple. Pyrrha didn't really know what to make of it.

"Am I alright?" Pyrrha guessed.

Jaune happily nodded. Pyrrha sighed.

"Yes, Jaune. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to catch my breath that's all." Pyrrha grinned. She placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Thank you for caring."

Jaune gave back an innocent smile, closed eyes and all, unaware of the faint shade of red on his face.

Pyrrha took note of it and giggled. Jaune opened his eyes with a curious gaze, as if asking his partner what's wrong.

"Nothing, Jaune."

Pyrrha lets go of Jaune to regain her bearings on where to go. Jaune stood by waiting. After a few minutes, Pyrrha came to a conclusion.

"Okay, the ruins should be this way. Come along, Jaune." Pyrrha gestured to Jaune with a happy heart. Jaune then had a thought and his face lit up considerably.

As Pyrrha went ahead, Jaune stopped in his tracks and turned his back on Pyrrha. He hunched over and slipped his hand under his scarf, obviously excited.

The tips of his fingers felt a smooth, thin line across his skin.

Jaune's vigor drained and his smile was replaced with a depressed frown. He stood there in silence with his fingers between his scarf and neck. Then, he smiled.

It would have been too good to be true. Jaune just magically talking again? That's nothing short of a miracle. Jaune knew he'll never talk again. And that's something he'll just have to accept. He already has been for the last seven years. What's another decade? It wouldn't change Jaune one bit and he's perfectly fine with that. He'll have to, for the equality of the disabled and, hopefully, the Faunus.

"Jaune? Are you coming?" Pyrrha called to Jaune far behind her. Jaune quickly pulled his hand from his scarf and turned to Pyrrha with a smile and a nod.

"Well, let's get going." Pyrrha sighed with a grin. "We don't have all day now." Pyrrha began walking off again, slowing down to let Jaune catch up.

Jaune jogged up to her. A smile graced his face.

* * *

Glynda watched on her scroll as Pyrrha and Jaune wandered through the Emerald Forest. She stood behind Ozpin as he gazed over said forest, cup of coffee in hand.

_'Thank goodness. Jaune found Miss Nikos. He's in good hands at the moment.' _Glynda mentally sighed. She tapped to show an oriental boy in green alongside a red headed girl in pink.

"Another pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Pyrrha Nikos had also found a partner. Jaune Arc. His transcripts showed that his combat skills were abysmal, but he's very knowledgeable." Glynda announced to the back of Ozpin's head.

"Mmmm..." Came his reply, as if pondering. "Glynda."

"Yes, Headmaster?" Glynda acknowledged.

"You told me that you know Mister Arc in a way, correct?" Ozpin asked, his gaze of the Emerald Forest unbroken. "On what level?"

Glynda was taken aback at Ozpin's question, but undaunted, she answered.

"I'm his aunt."

"Really? I never knew you had a nephew." Ozpin said surprised, but face unfazed.

"We're not blood related. I'm merely a friend of his family." Glynda corrected him. She stepped forward to his side, finding that Ozpin had yet to turn his head. His expression was utterly blank.

Ozpin took a second to reply.

"I see..." Ozpin accepted. "Well then, since you're his aunt, I suppose you would have no trouble in telling me what he has under his scarf."

_'How did he know?!_' Glynda's mind leaped. Outside, she kept her refined demeanor.

"Calm yourself, Glynda. I'm headmaster of Beacon for a reason. I have my share of mysteries and I can tell that Mister Arc has one. Now please tell me. What's behind the scarf?" Ozpin firmly inquired.

"He..." Glynda hesitated.

Glynda knew of Jaune's wish of having his scar being a secret to anyone he didn't know. She and Jaune's parents had diligently been upholding his wish since. Now, she's being questioned on it. She has nothing but Jaune's wish to object to Ozpin's question. While Ozpin is a kind hearted soul, Glynda can't help but feel uneasy about his question.

"Of course, you don't have to tell me. If it's that much of a secret that you as his aunt must uphold..." Ozpin relented.

"A scar."

"Glynda?" Ozpin chimed, his eyes now interested.

"A scar." Glynda repeated. Her eyes found a liking to the ground. "Jaune Arc is... a mute."

Glynda looked back up to see Ozpin looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"He can't talk?" Ozpin calmly claimed, his coffee steamed.

"Yes. That's what being mute is." Glynda confirmed. "It's been years he's had it. Despite of this, Jaune insisted that he comes here. Under the recommendation of his parents, I pulled strings in allowing his admission."

"I see..." Ozpin meekly spoke. He turned back to the scenic sight of the forest.

"Glynda. Are you aware that we cannot choose favorites among the students..? Favoritism can prove to be quite deterent to other hopefuls. You should know this, Glynda." Ozpin took a second to think. "Ruby Rose is another case however. So do not quote me on that."

"Of course, Headmaster." Glynda said firmly, distress stirred around her mind.

"However... there is still the matter of Mister Arc's disability." Ozpin premised. "While Beacon had accepted admission to every Faunus, I can't say the same for the physically impaired. This is an academy for Hunters. Warriors meant to quell the endless numbers of Grimm. Warriors that must be in the upmost shape in combat. People who possess some sort of impairment wouldn't hope to achieve the same level of abilities as an able-bodied student. Don't you understand, Glynda?" Ozpin questioned lightly.

Glynda hesitated. "Yes. I do." She looked away from the ground to the forest canopy, disappointment replaced distress.

"And just how do you think he'll do when Miss Nikos realizes he couldn't talk?" Ozpin pressed on.

"I haven't a clue, but so far she's been able to interpret his signals." Glynda explained. "It could go on for a while if played correctly."

"Hmm..." Ozpin hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright. I'll allow it."

"Professor?" Glynda turned her head, surprised.

"Jaune Arc is allowed to stay in Beacon. I will try to keep his disability hidden, but if someone were to ask of the scarf, I will answer it forthwith." Ozpin explained. "And you and all other staff must treat him as a normal student here in Beacon, meaning no special treatment, regardless of relations. Do I make myself clear?"

Glynda brightened. "Yes. Of course, Ozpin." Leaving the sensitive topic at that, she'll take what she can get. Jaune can stay in Beacon, that's all that matters.

She pulled up her scroll to check on the students.

"At the student's current rate, they should all reach the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda announced. "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year, Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin didn't say a word as he was busy pondering over the possiblity of having a mute student in his school. While strange, the notion was, it may prove to be nothing too dynamic. Now all he needs now is to figure an effective method of crowd control should people know of Jaune's condition. It shouldn't be too hard, compared to the strained relations between Human and Faunus.

Glynda sighed and looked back at her scroll, taking note of the students' vitals and their current positions from the temple. She turned to walk away from Beacon Cliffs to prepare for the end of initiation.

"I'll take my leave, Professor." Glynda merely said, walking as she did so.

Once again, Ozpin didn't reply. Instead he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune continued walking North of the Emerald Forest. It was not long until they stumble upon a Cliffside with a dark cave with man made drawings around it.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each other, waiting for the other's input.

"Do you think we should keep going?" Pyrrha asked him.

Jaune looked back at the cave and noticed its drawings. They depicted a group of men with weapons fighting a large Grimm. His face tensed when he realized their foreshadowing. Whatever could be in there, it should never be disturbed.

The boy turned his head back to Pyrrha and nodded up and down.

"Alright. Let's keep moving. We're bound to find the temple sooner or later." Pyrrha left it at that and she forged onwards. Jaune followed closely behind.

Then he stops. Jaune did another take at the cave's entrance, his face curious as to what could be in there and fearful as to what may well be far beyond his and even Pyrrha's capabilities.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called.

Jaune snapped from his thoughts and hurried back to Pyrrha's side, scratching his head awkwardly.

Pyrrha merely sighed and smiled as they continued for the temple.

* * *

"How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure."

Jaune heard voices just ahead, as did Pyrrha. They stopped on top of a hill surrounded by trees to see the ruins they were looking for below. The temple had stands with chess pieces gathered in a circle.

Not only that, the pair found the source of the voices, a blond boxer and her companion, a black-haired ninja. (by Jaune's opinion.)

Pyrrha was first to slide down the hill, Jaune second. The two who were at the temple took note of their presence.

"Hello~!" shouted the boxer, sing-songly. Her companion stood nearby, her face impassive, yet bothered enough to give attention.

"Greetings." replied Pyrrha as she jogged up to them. Jaune followed close by, his expression uneasy and a hand tightly gripping his scarf, paranoid within good reason.

"Um... What's with him?" The blond boxer noticed Jaune's afraid expression.

Pyrrha had noticed also. Her eyes flickered with realization and hid Jaune behind her, her arm covering him. Jaune shrank behind Pyrrha. He looked worried.

"Uh... Jaune's very self-conscious about his scarf. He's afraid that you'll take it. Eheh... I had to learn about it the hard way." Pyrrha awkwardly explained. Jaune blinked.

"Is that all? Well, don't you worry one bit, Jaune. I'm a nice person. Right, Blake?" The boxer turned to her partner, now named Blake.

"Yes. I can vouch for Yang. She won't hurt you... Just so long you don't disturb her hair. Not unless you have a death wish." Blake casually warned. Jaune immediately tensed behind Pyrrha, looking more scared than before. Pyrrha gave Blake a annoyed glare.

Yang gave a hoarse cough and elbowed Blake's hip. Blake gave a brief scowl before returning to her calmed demeanor.

"Oh, don't mind her. I really am a nice person!" Yang gave a bright grin to Jaune.

The four grew silent with Jaune staring at Yang, still with her smile. Pyrrha gulped, hoping that her partner would lighten up. Blake only blinked blankly.

Pyrrha felt her back lightened. Jaune walked from her side steadily. He lets go of his scarf and paused. Then he smiled warmly and bowed to his new friends. Pyrrha exhaled in relief.

_'That went swimmingly enough.'_ Pyrrha thought. _'Now we just need the relic and we're home free.'_

Yang smiled brightly and strolled up to Jaune. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Jaune looked uneasy at her move, but marked it off as her usual attitude.

"See? Was that so hard? Told you I'm nice." Yang chuckled, giving Jaune a little shake.

Then she harshly pulled him close to her face.

"But seriously. Touch the hair and you're dead meat." Yang threatened coldly, her expression turned intimidating.

Jaune froze in fear and quickly nodded, afraid of what his new friend is capable of.

"Great! Then we have no problems whatsoever!" Yang announced high and mighty as she lets go of Jaune's shoulder and saunters back to Blake. Jaune sighed as if he just lost a few years of his life. He turned to Pyrrha for suggestions and was met with her shrugging with a weak smile.

Jaune turned back and noticed the gold knight piece in the Yang's hand. He tapped Pyrrha's shoulder and pointed to the relics.

"That's right! The relics." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by the wrist and pulled him over to the temple, past Blake and Yang. Jaune kept his balance as she did.

"You two do that while we figure out where to go next. We're technically done here. All that's left is to get back to the cliffs." Yang stretched while Blake jumped to the top of the temple to get a general direction of where's Beacon Cliffs.

"It should be south of us. That much is certain, but we would have to hike back. There's no doubt we'll encounter multiple Grimm on our way back." Blake reported as she stared at the faint image of Beacon Cliffs far ahead of her.

"Eh. That's nothing! If they're anything like the mince meat we found earlier, then that'll be a piece of cake." Yang grinned savagely. She cracked her knuckles with a sound cackle.

Pyrrha and Jaune stood in the middle of the temple, peering over the choices of chess pieces they can choose from.

"What do you think we should pick?" Pyrrha asked Jaune. Jaune shrugged and kept silent.

Pyrrha sets her eyes on a random piece and grabbed the golden rook piece. She presented it to Jaune.

"How's this?" Pyrrha inquired.

Jaune gave a clean smile and two thumbs up.

"YEEE-HAAAW!" A shrill, radiant voice cried out.

The four turned their attention to a rampaging Grimm coming towards them. They all tensed and were about to prime their weapons until the Grimm stopped dead in its tracks after a pink explosion flickered behind its back.

Then the monster fell forwards, revealing a red headed girl clad in pink.

"Aww... It's broken." The girl expressed in disappointment. The four witnesses sweat dropped.

The girl rolls onto the monster's neck and inspects her handiwork. Soon a boy in green ran to the side of the beast, panting from being out of breath.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again..." Begged the boy, despite his breath.

When he looked up, he noticed that his partner was elsewhere and looked around frantically.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

The boy directed his attention to the temple where his partner was giving a very eccentric dance with a golden rook piece perfectly balanced on her head.

He also noticed Jaune giving a weak smile and was waving at him. Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake were somewhat bewildered at Nora's behavior.

"Nora!" The boy yelled.

Nora stops her waltz and the rook rolled off her head into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora sang as she skips off to join him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake was the first to break from the delirium.

"I-..." Yang was about to voice her piece until...

"Heads uuuuuup!"

The four including Ren and Nora who were just joining them looked up to see a distressed Ruby falling from the sky, flailing her arms.

"Ruby!?" Yang cried out.

Jaune's eyes widened as he saw Ruby. He deduced at her current speed, Ruby'll be nothing but fertilizer. Jaune panics as he looked around for something to catch her with. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything. Therefore, he has to improvise, and fast.

As everyone was preoccupied with witnessing Ruby's falling, Jaune quickly grabbed the boy named Ren by the hand.

"Uh, what are you-!?" Ren protested, but then had his other hand held by Jaune's free hand. He saw Jaune staring at him, twitching his chin up.

Ren looked up and his eyes widened in realization.

"Nor-!" "Yes, Ren?" Nora popped behind Ren's shoulder.

"Grab my arms to make a net!" Ren pleaded. "Quickly!"

"Okay~!" Nora happily answered and grabbed Ren's forearms.

Ren turned to Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang. "You guys too!"

"R-right!" Pyrrha replied.

The six of them gathered around and worked their arms around to make a make-shift net.

When that was done, Yang looked up and yelled, "Ruby! Land over here!"

The rest of them looked up to see Ruby leaning towards them and flipping to aim her back downwards.

She landed dead onto the net. The shock from her fall spread out to everyone's arms, but it still worked as Ruby was still intact.

Ruby shuttered and opened one of her eyes to see Yang and Jaune's relieved face. She opened the other and looked around to see people she have never met before smiling in relief.

"Am I dead?" was the first thing that came from her mouth. Yang and Nora gave a slight chuckle. Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren gave a sigh of relief.

Everyone lets go of each other's arms with Ruby touching the ground feet first. She patted off her dress and regained her bearing.

"Ruby, how did you just fall out of the sky?" Yang strictly asked, deciding to break the ice first. Everyone stared at Ruby, waiting for her answer.

"Umm..." Ruby tapped her fingers together with guilt.

**"Why did you leave me!?"**

"That's how." Ruby confessed, pointing one of her fingers at the sky.

They looked up again to see a massive bird gliding above them, a girl in white was desperately clinging onto the talons of the Grimm. Jaune and Pyrrha recognized who it was, it was Weiss.

"I said 'Jump!'" Ruby shouted at Weiss.

"She's going to fall." Blake decided to add in her thoughts.

"She'll be fine..." Ruby smugly reassured everyone.

"She's falling." Ren retorted dryly, as he and everyone else witness Weiss losing her grip on the giant bird and fell.

Once more, Jaune looked frantically around for a way to catch her. He could try the net again, but they wouldn't be able to catch Weiss in time due to her distance from the group. By the time they do gather under her, Weiss would essentially mince meat unless she can recover herself... And then Jaune saw Weiss's weapon escape from her belt and fell to the ground before Weiss. Jaune pales. Without a weapon, a person couldn't properly channel their aura. Unless Weiss can manifest enough aura with enough focus to cushion her already ridiculous velocity, Jaune doesn't see any way Weiss will survive that fall. Then he had an idea.

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulder and pulled her shield from her back.

"Jaune!? What are you-?" Pyrrha protested, but then watches Jaune as he gave Pyrrha her shield back and began using his hands for... something.

Jaune quickly leveled his forearm in front of him and Pyrrha. Then he placed his index and middle fingers on his forearm and jerked both of his arms up. Needless to say, Pyrrha was confused.

"Um... Jaune? I'm afraid I don't..." Pyrrha voiced her confusion and Jaune merely made an irritated face. Then he had Pyrrha wear her shield and kneel. He looked back at Weiss still falling and nodded at how much time he had left. The giant bird that Weiss fell from was starting to circle back around towards them. Everyone else was priming their weapons for a fight. Jaune has to work quickly.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner what he's doing. She's been doing what Jaune's motioning her to do so far, but she has no idea what he's thinking. Why isn't he saying anything to let her know about?

Jaune wasted no time in climbing onto Pyrrha's shield, much to her apparent confusion. Jaune was on top of Pyrrha's shield with the warrior herself underside.

"Jaune?! Just what are you doing?" Pyrrha pleaded once more out of confusion. While she had no trouble in holding Jaune up due to his light weight, she still needed an answer out of Jaune. She looked up to see Jaune looking back at her. He had a finger pointed at his chest and then he quickly swung it at Weiss in the sky. Pyrrha finally understood what Jaune was trying to tell her. She quickly rearranged her body under her shield and gathered all of her strength. Jaune primed his legs and looked directly at Weiss high above.

"Alright, Jaune! Here goes nothing!" Pyrrha announced. And in an instance, she quickly jumped as hard as she could, pushing her shield upwards and as a result, Jaune.

Jaune went flying. Pyrrha must have had quite the body strength to launch him this fast! But now was not the time for distractions! Jaune leaned his trajectory towards Weiss, who immediately noticed him and without warning was tackled by him.

"How rude-!" Weiss protested, but was cut off by Jaune when he braced her under his arms. Jaune winced his eyes as he felt himself falling with Weiss in tow. He was hoping with all he could that his aura would be enough to cushion the inevitable impact for the both of them.

Pyrrha regained her footing as she and everyone else watched Jaune and Weiss falling. The Grimm Weiss fell from was now headed straight for them. Without hesitation, Pyrrha pulled out her carbine, Milos, and immediately started unloading on the Grimm.

"Everyone! Focus fire on the Nevermore! Don't let it reach them!" Pyrrha shouted to everyone behind her over her rifle fire.

"Right!" Ruby instantly agreed and aimed her Crescent Rose at the giant bird. Everyone else joined just as fast. Ren and Nora fired their pistols and grenade launcher respectively. Yang and Blake were on top of the temple to gain a better vantage point to fire from.

The Nevermore noticed that it was fired at with bullets and grenades. It veered away from Jaune and Weiss to head towards the group at the temple.

Jaune felt a sudden thud from his back and his body felt numb. He knew he had made contact to the ground and held Weiss tighter as a result. Weiss couldn't protest as she felt the jolt also. Jaune experienced himself sliding across the ground, slowing down as his bones and skin ached and bruised. He wouldn't have standed the pain if it weren't for the warm feeling he was getting. It must be his aura doing its healing work. It was a while until Jaune was at a complete stop.

Jaune was just silent in pain as he released Weiss from his arms, who promptly leaped out of his arms and stood up over him. She had half a mind in telling Jaune off for tackling her, but then she realized that it would be in bad taste. After all, he did save her from what could have been months in the hospital. Weiss looked back to see everyone preoccupied in firing at the Nevermore while dodging large feathers. She looked back at Jaune, still writhing in agony.

"Thank you." Weiss calmly said over the Nevermore's screeching and everyone's gun fire. Jaune still held himself in suffering.

"Not that you've actually heard me of course." Weiss rolled her eyes. She looked around the ground and found her rapier, Myrtenaster. She holstered it and looked back at Jaune. Weiss can't help but feel responsible for the amount of pain Jaune must be in right now. After much consideration, she sighed and kneeled over and pulled Jaune's arm over her shoulder.

"Come on. Get up, you child." Weiss huffed as she stood up with Jaune. Jaune stumbled and shooked his head. He turned to see who was helping him and was surprised to see that it was Weiss.

"Ah! Don't you say a word. And don't think that I forgive you for what happened in the locker room. You may have made a fool out of me, but I suppose I owe you for saving my life." Weiss looked away from Jaune as they walked slowly to a nearby tree. Weiss settled him down under a suitable branch as acover. Weiss turned away to prep Myrtenaster.

Jaune was speechless... as if that meant more than it had to. He merely gave Weiss a smile. Weiss peeked and was caught off guard by it. She gave a stern cough and Jaune took that as an acknowledgement. He looked up to the group at the temple shooting at the Nevermore. The situation wasn't looking good as everyone was constantly being bombarded by giant feathers. Jaune then tries to think of a way to end this battle quickly.

He looked at Ruby's giant scythe. Then to Nora's grenade launcher. Then to Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha's precision based guns. Jaune's mind clicked.

Jaune clapped his hands to get Weiss's attention. She turned.

"What is it?" She asked stubbornly.

Jaune immediately made work of his hands. He fashioned a gun out of his hand and aimed for his head then at the Nevermore. Weiss was confused at first.

"What? This is no time for charades!" Weiss objected. Jaune quickly waved his hands in front of her. Weiss huffed and decided to humor him a bit longer.

Jaune then made both his hands into a bird and took one hand and *plunged* it into *ground*. Weiss looked at this with somewhat confusement.

Jaune pointed his free finger at Nora and made his free hand into a fist and *pounded* the hand on the *ground*.

"And!? What else!?" Weiss had enough of Jaune's games. Doesn't he know that their partners are in danger!?

Jaune then pointed at Ruby, who just dodged a feather and hid behind a piller, and *chopped* his neck with his hand. Weiss's eyes widened, then she turned towards everyone at the temple, made her own hand gestures with Myrtenaster, and *skated* away. Jaune sighed with relief. He hoped Weiss understood what he was getting at.

It was not long until Jaune saw everyone focus fire at the Nevermore, but this time, they looked like they were aiming specifically for the head. Their mark was true as the Nevermore slowed down its speed in a daze. The Grimm's reduced speed earned it a descent into the ground far below. Everyone moved out of the way as it collided into the temple. Blake and Yang jumped off just in time, shooting off a couple more shots at it while they're at it.

Weiss then quickly made another set of gestures and stabbed her rapier to the ground. A wave of ice rapidly made its way around the Nevermore, essentially trapping its feathers, rendering it immobile.

Jaune watched as the girl named Nora leaped off Ren's hands, twirled in the air, and smashed her hammer-shifted grenade launcher into the Nevermore's armored head. She jumped off and landed gracefully a good distance away.

The Nevermore twitched its head, trying its best in regaining its bearing. It twisted its head to look upwards. It gave a high pitched screech when it sees a girl in red falling towards it, a massive scythe in hand.

The girl flipped in midair, moving her scythe along with her. She brought her scythe down on the neck of the trapped Nevermore below.

Its screeches were cut off as everything the Grimm's eyes saw blacked out.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

Ozpin announced to everyone in the audience.

Initiation had ended and Ozpin was just annoucing the teams for the freshmen. The audience gave a loud applause.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Juniper." Ozpin continued.

The four aforementioned stood in a line, obviously proud of their achievement.

"Led by... Pyrrha Nikos!" Ozpin announced. The amphitheater echoed with applause.

"M-me?" Pyrrha lit up in surprise, a smile graced her face. Suddenly, she was hugged tightly by the side. It was Jaune and he had a proud grin for his partner.

Pyrrha looked over to Ren and Nora, who had their own heartwarming smiles. Nora went further and gave two thumbs up with her wide grin. She then looked over to Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, who were the next team to be announced. Ruby clapped ecstatically. Weiss and Blake calmly clapped their hands. All Yang did was give Pyrrha a smug smile along with moving her eyebrows up and down. Pyrrha immediately knew what Yang was getting at and did her best to hide a shade of red. She looked back down on Jaune and patted him on the head.

"Alright Jaune. That's enough." Pyrrha awkwardly said. Jaune looked up and lets go, flashing another proud smile for his partner and leader.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motioned to them.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" He announced and was met with outstanding ovation.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang hugged Ruby proudly. Blake and Weiss sighed and continued smiling. Team Juniper stood nearby clapping for their new friends.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin mused over the crowds cheers.

Little did anyone know, it's exactly what he'll be expecting.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, I just French Revolutionalized a Nevermore. Jaune's French, I had too!

So apparently I felt like making another chapter of this. Give thanks to everyone who have ever reviewed. You have them to thank for this chapter. Although, I don't know if I could actually keep going. It took me a while to type this, but I still did. I guess I'm making this a multi-chapter story, but there's no telling when I'm going to update. Sorry about that, guys. Still, you have this chapter to enjoy!

I would also like to thank my two editors: shadowfox68 and DarkZexi. You guys are the best!

Also, RWBY Volume 2. Bloody brilliant! I'm very excited for what's coming up! That is all.

If you have any questions that were unresolved or made by this chapter, feel free to PM me. I'll try my best to explain it and incorporate it into this chapter as best as possible.

Until then, this is destinyTail0 signing off!


End file.
